


Let It Snow

by Bittersweet



Series: December Prompts [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: A snowy night at home.





	Let It Snow

“One hot chocolate with extra marshmallows,” Jonny said passing the cup to Patrick, setting his cup of tea down, and snuggling back into the blankets they had spread on the floor near the fire place where a fire was cracking merrily, the light flickering along the Christmas decorations that stretched along the mantle.

“Thanks,” Patrick said trying to sip around the mass of melted marshmallows and failing. He grinned. “I guess there is such a thing as too many marshmallows.” He set the cup down on the floor and cuddled closer to Jonny.

“I tried to warn you,” Jonny joked, sliding his arm around Patrick. He looked over at the window; it was still snowing heavily but he didn’t mind. He tugged the blankets in a little closer around them and sighed contentedly. He didn’t mind the snow at all.


End file.
